All they need is a little push
by xxoRebel
Summary: Lily knows Miley and Oliver like each other, are too scared to admit it. Lily creates a website for your perfect match for the Sweetheart Dance. What will happen when they see Lily set them up? Will it lead to something Lily didn't even think about?
1. My evil plan

1

I know this sounds stupid, but i know Miley and Oliver have total chemistry! I know this! Miley is always telling me not to interfear but i mean come on! So i'm about to tell you the story that changed us forever...

It all started when it was raining on Saturday. We were suppose to go to the beach, but that stupid rain ruined it. I thought how to get them together. When i mean them, i mean Miley and Oliver. I couldn't think of any idea so i loged on my Laptop. I went to my website, I typed and typed when this stupid pop-up said "Make a site! For free!" I know its stupid, i couldn't resist! I thought about what to use it for. Then they popped in my mind again! After a few hours of hard working finger sweat i created a site where anyone could find the person the're looking for! It wasn't just for Miley it was for everyone around the world! Now time to see who Miley's match was. So i called her and oliver.

_Hey!_

_Hi Lily!_

_You have a date for the SweetHeart dance, yet?_

_No._

_Well i found this really cool site that finds the good you want to be with!_

_What is it?_

_why don't you come to my house to try it. I know how it works._

_ok, see ya in 5!_

and the plan was set. All i needed was Oliver to come the next day and try it out!

"Hey Lily!" Miley said.

"Hey Miles!' i said. "Here, this is the site! Isn't it cute?" I asked. "Coolio." Miley replied. "Ok, enter what you want for a guy. and click enter!" I told her "you also get a nickname! Yours is Mistified101!"

the next day...

I played the same thing with Oliver and he became TigerPaws827. The plan was set.


	2. Disaster strikes

After oliver created his own little thing, I hit my history book. I had a quiz tomorrow and somehow forgot to study...teehee.

"Lily, dinner time!" My mom said, knocking on the door.

Agh. I hate this life. "Mom! I'm studying for a test. Please leave me alone!" I yelled.

Moms. Ok, wait! I know this story, this is the Boston Tea Party. Don't need to study. Since my mom thought i was still studying, i logged on my site. Now let's see who else made one. about 58 people made one. Whoa. I made all sorts of nicknames for whoever. then i came across Amber and Ashley...ew. I smiled and gave them the nicknames, CantCheerGrl and Lilminime for fun. Anyway, i saw Miley and Oliver logged on. I sent them love-mails to tell them that i found their love match. So i set them up. I'm not guilty. Am i? I saw they were in the chatroom thing, talking. Since i am the owner of the Website, i spied on them.

_Mistified101:hey_

_TigerPaws827:What'sup_

_Mistified101: Nothing. What grade u go 2?_

_TigerPaws827: Sea veiw high, 8th_

_Mistified101: Really? i go there too and i'm in 8th grade._

_Mistified101:gtg need to take a shower._

_TigerPaws827: i'll talk to you around 10ish?_

_Mistified101: duh. lol bye!_

_TigerPaws827:bye_

Awww! isn't that cute? Well i was sleepy so i fell asleep around 9:30.

"You got the best of both worlds!" i woke up. I slammed my alarm clock. Monday. Not a good week day. I went to the bathroom, washed,brushed and dessed in a green long sleeve shirt, jeans and my backpack. I went downstairs grabbed the toast and butter and skateborad. I skated to Miley's house, sending the skateboard in first.

"Hi Miley!" i greeted. "Hey lily! Guess what happened last night!" Miley exclaimed. "What?" i asked, playing along.

"It turns out, the boy that's my perfect match goes to our school and is in 8th grade!" Miley squealed. "Really?" i asked. "That person who made that site is a genuis!" Miley said.

"I totally agree." i said smiling. "and the best part is, i'm meeting him somewhere after school!" Miley shrieked.

_oh no. this was bad. really bad. i smiled, but inside i was screaming at the top of my lungs!_

The way to school was a real blur. I kept thinking about how dumb i was. People always meet the person somewhere! I groaned. This is a disaster! A big stupid mistake. Now, i'm dead. Real dead. Wait...Miley nor Oliver don't know i created the site. Unless Miley knows what my username is. Cuz on my site it says, OWNED BY LILYPADLOVER913. I've sneaked my way out. Yay! I'm not guitly. Am i? Why does this question keep coming up? I hate it!

I sat in homeroom staring at how Miley and Oliver talked about their perfect match an all i could do was nodd. after homeroom was History. Grrr. I knew every answer to the quiz though. All the classes whizzed by until lunch.

"Hey Lily, Oliver and i both are gonna meet our match at the beach near Rico's." Miley said, excitingly. "Now, are you gonna finish those cheese fries?" she asked. I nodded and passed them over. As soon as i got home i screamed, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" I needed to spy on them, see what happens. Yeah. i ran as fast as i could to see what happens. Ok here's their conversation.

_Miley:I told him 4:00 sharp. _

_Oliver:Yeah the girl said that too._

_Miley: Anyway, TigerPaws827 is so nice,_

_Oliver: Wait are you Mistified101?_

_Miley: the one and only._

_Oliver: I'm TigerPaws827!_

_Miley and Oliver: AGHHHHHHHH!_

i'm in trouble now...


	3. My kismet

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana**

"I can't believe you, Oliver are my perfect match!" Miley said. "I can't beleive it either! I mean sure i crush on Hannah Montana, but i don't like you." Oliver said. "Is there something Hannah Montana has that i don't? Cuz If your looking at her face hun, your looking at mine." Miley said.

What i, Lily, didn't know that they would take this to a whole new level.

"Hey, let's check the site again." Miley suggested. Oliver nodded in agreement. The two looked for everything they needed. and finally they actually remembered my username and had a plan of their own.

At the dance.

"Oh, Oliver, Miley who'd thought that you two would be together?" i said sweetly. "If you would excuse me, Oliver and i need to get a seat so we can be the first on the dance floor." Miley said.

Miley's POV

Oliver and i danced and danced the whole freaking night. Finally a slow dance came on and it was almost time to go. Lily just stood by, watching us like a hawk. Oliver leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in further. Our lips met and i felt like melting. Lily won, but i now found love. I stopped the kiss, looked down and said, "I'm not yet ready." The rest of the dance was a blur, with Oliver hugging me.

The next day I woke up smiling. I was in lovvvvveeeee! I absolutly felt great. The only thing is, I have to tell daddy. I went downstairs still in my jammies with Beary at my side. "Morning bud." he greeted with a plate of pancakes. "Hey Dad." I said. I sat down and started eating. When i finished i asked, "Daddy, do you like Oliver?" He nodded and said, "I like all your friends. Heck, i'll even try to like your boyfriend someday." I fingured my fork and went to get dressed for the Hannah Montana Concert at LA.

At the Concert

"Who said, who said i can't be president?" I sang. I couldn't gt Oliver out of my mind. When i sang it was for him. I did everthing to think of him. The people cheered as i went back stage and went into my dressing room. My cellphone started buzzing and i answered it.

_Hello?_

_Hey, it's Oliver._

_Oh,_

_I was wondering Miley, do you love me?_

_Not yet. I'm working my way up to their. Don't worry. I'm going fast._

_K, so did you tell ur dad about us bf and gf if that's ok with you._

_yeah, its ok. i haven't told him. I'm telling him at dinner._

_Bye,darling._

_Bye._

I hung up and went home. While Dad i were having dinner, Jackson was sleeping over Cooper's house. "Hey dad, i have something to tell you. Be prepared." I said. "I'm listening Miles." he said, wiping his chin from the steak sause. "I have a boyfriend." i said real fast and i shut my eyes. I peaked opened and my dad's face was red. "Who the lucky guy?" he asked through his teeth. "Oliver." i began and his face went back to normal. "Oh, so i suppose you are taking it slow." he said, crunching on something. "Yeah, just one kiss daddy." i answered. "Ok, but i need to see Oliver." he said and finished eating.

awhile later, Oliver came over to speak with my father.

Oliver's POV

"Hi son," he said. "Hello Mr.Stewart." i greeted. "So i hear you're Miley's boyfriend." he said. "Yes, i am." i answered. "do you love her?" he asked. "I want too, but i think we have to work our way. If i say yes, i love you loses its meaning." I told him. "Good answer, would you tempt her into anything she wouldn't want to do?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Are you ready to protect her at any cost?" he asked. "With my life sir." i answered. "Miles come in here." he said. "Yes daddy?" she said. "If you and this boy don't work out, i'll be very disapointed cuz i think he's a good choice." he said.


	4. Already?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley wrapped Oliver in a big bear hug. She rushed over to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Miley said. "No need baby girl." he said and left the room telling them to behave theirselfs. "Let's call Lily, she'll totally freak that her plan worked." Miley said with a spark in her eye. Oliver picked up his cell and called Lily.

_Hello?_

_Hey lily, it's me._

_Oh, hi Oliver 'sup?_

_Nothing, guess what?_

_What?_

_You have to come to Miley's house to see. Come by the window and you'll see._

_Ok._

Oliver hung up and pushed miley against the window and they started making out. Like 1 minute later, Lily came up and started screaming.

Lily's POV

I ran up to the window and AGHHHHHHHHHHHH! Miley and Oliver were making out! My plan worked. It worked? Coolio. I tapped on the window and they stopped. Later when i came in they smiled at me. "oh lily, i'm so glad we're together!" Miley said. I smiled to myself. I am so evil! "We're going to Fuigi for 2 weeks!" Oliver said. My face dropped. Already???????????? Oliver said like last year that when he would propose to a girl, he'd take her to Fuigi. "ok," i said.


End file.
